Memang Menyenangkan
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Conan akhirnya setuju kalau Ulang Tahun memang menyenangkan... oh! tapi definisi menyenangkannya berbeda dari Haibara ataupun Shinichi-niichannya tersayang.


Memang Menyenangkan...

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typo, EYD gak baku...

Genre : Family

Memang Menyenangkan...

Dengan sekali lihatpun dapat dikatakan kalau ruangan tersebut adalah ruang santai. Dengan televisi serta sofa yang tersedia juga beberapa penghias ruangan dan pigura foto yang tergantung, ruangan tersebut sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul keluarga pada sore hari agar bisa saling bertukar cerita. Obrolan ringan yang hangat ditemani dengan secangkir teh, banyak orang percaya hal tersebut dapat mempererat ikatan kekeluargaan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan angka 1 dengan jarum pendeknya serta angka 3 untuk jarum panjangnya. Pukul 1 siang lewat 15 menit.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sofa dengan fokus yang mengarah pada novel di tangan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya tersebut saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, disusul oleh suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal

"Aku pulang"

Shinichi -nama pemuda tersebut- mengangkat wajahnya dari buku saat suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menyapa indra pendengarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara langkah tersebut karena kedua matanya kini dapat melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia berada ini. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan sebuah kaca mata besar yang bertengger di wajah anak tersebut.  
Anak laki-laki tersebut terlihat terkejut melihat Shinichi namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali seperti biasa. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati Shinichi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ruang kosong di sisi pemuda detektif itu.

"Tumben sudah ada di rumah?" tanya anak tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku duluan yang bertanya, kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Dan jangan katakan kau dari rumah Professor, Conan. Karena aku telah menghubunginya tadi." Terdengar santai namun Conan -nama anak tersebut- mengetahui dengan jelas ada ketegasan yang terselip dari ucapan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

"Diseret paksa oleh teman-temanku, jadi jangan marah padaku."

Shinichi kembali menatap novelnya yang sedari tadi terbuka namun terabaikan di pangkuannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku niichan." ucap Conan mengingatkan.

"Soal apa?" tanya Shinichi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari novel.

Conan mengerling bosan namun, bibirnya tetap terbuka dan bersuara.

"Kenapa jam segini sudah ada di rumah?"

"Guru rapat jadi pulang cepat."

"Oh? Apa gak ada satu kasuspun yang terjadi di sepanjang jalan pulang?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Membosankan." keluh bocah SD itu.

"Ya, sangat membosankan." sahut Shinichi tanpa menatap Conan sama sekali.

Edogawa Conan, kata orang seperti duplikat Shinichi saat kecil, bukan hanya fisik melainkan kecerdasannyapun turut andil menambah kesamaannya dengan pemuda detektif yang sudah terkenal itu.  
Banyak orang mengira bahwa bocah kelas 1 SD itu adalah adiknya, tak sepenuhnya salah namun bukan berarti benar juga. Faktanya Conan adalah sepupunya. Alasan mengapa anak laki-laki itu bisa tinggal dengan Shinichi dan bukannya dengan kedua orang tuanya adalah karena Ayah dan Ibu anak tersebut berada di luar negri dan bocah itu bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal di Jepang. Jadilah Shinichi yang harus bertanggung jawab mengurus anak itu sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong niichan..." Conan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu mengapa teman-temanku menyeretku paksa sedangkan faktanya aku ingin segera pulang?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Shinichi sekenanya.

"Salah satu teman sekelasku berulang tahun besok."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka memaksaku untuk mencari hadiah yang akan sangat disukai anak tersebut."

"Dan kau menemukannya?" tanpa perlu menatap bocah SD di sebelahnya, pemuda SMA itu tahu kalau saat ini Conan tengah menunjukkan wajah puasnya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan hal tersebut?" Shinichi melirik Conan dari sudut matanya.

"Binggo! Aku yakin kau akan menyerukan pertanyaan tersebut niichan."

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu seminggu lagi tanggal berapa?" Conan berbalik melempar tanya.

"4 Mei."

"Dan tentu kau paham hari apa itu niichan."

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, rencana apa yang sudah kau siapkan?"

"Rencana untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada main-main, detektif SMA itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Conan namun, menggoda sedikit sepupunya tersebut tak ada salahnya juga.

"Tak usah berlagak bodoh niichan." Conan memutar bola matanya bosan "Kau tentu tahu apa yang kukatakan." lanjutnya.

Shinichi mendengus geli melihat tingkah bocah SD yang berlagak dewasa di sisinya itu.

"Aku tak memiliki rencana apapun." jawabnya, kembali ia layangkan fokusnya pada novel yang sudah beberapa kali terabaikan olehnya.

"Oh? Dan kau memilih mati dalam tumpukkan kado dari para fansmu tersebut?"

"Menerima hadiah itu menyenangkan." komentar Shinichi santai.

"Terserah, tapi aku tak mau kehabisan tenaga akibat berlari menghindari para wanita."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin harus menghindar?"

"Saat valentine saja mereka memenuhi mejaku, mengikuti kemanapun kupergi. Menyebalkan."

Shinichi tak berkomentar apa-apa, kedua mata yang selalu menatap waspada akan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya tersebut masih setia menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera di novelnya.  
Satu hal lagi yang membuat orang-orang sangat yakin kalau Conan merupakan duplikat Shinichi kecil adalah tanggal lahir mereka. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang ditimpali pada mereka, keduanya memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama. 4 Mei.

Tak mendapati tanggapan apapun membuat anak laki-laki kecil itu berdecak kesal.

"Ayolah niichan, kita pergi kemana gitu." bujuk Conan.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Shinichi cepan.

"Kenapa?"

"4 Mei jatuh pada hari Senin. Kita harus sekolah."

"Izin sehari tak akan membuat nilaiku turun kok."

Shinichi mendengus mendengar ucapan penuh kepercayaan diri tersebut.

"Lagipula niichan gak maukan kalau rumah ini akan dipenuhi oleh pita dan balon?" Conan masih kukuh membujuk.

"Tentu saja." Shinichi memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatan membacanya, meletakkan novelnya di meja, pemuda detektif itu menatap sepupunya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa niichan gak berfikir kalau Ran-neechan dan Sonoko-neechan akan datang kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kalau begitu, aku yakin teman-temankupun akan datang kesini."

"Ran gak akan datang kesini." ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ada training camp saat itu, kalau Ran tidak kesini maka Sonokopun tak akan kesini. Aku bebas." Shinichi menyeringgai senang melihat raut kesal Conan.

"Tak adil."

Shinichi tertawa melihat wajah cemberut sepupu kecilnya itu, tangan pemuda SMA itu tak tinggal diam dan memilih mengacak-acak surai hitam yang kebanyakan orang mengatakan identik dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukai hari ulang tahun?"

"Karena aku tak merasa ada yang berbeda dari hari itu." jawab Conan tanpa ragu "Bahkan aku tak yakin aku lahir saat itu." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tak melihat kejadiannya."

"Tentu saja, karena kaulah yang dilahirkan."

"Binggo! Kalau begitu darimana aku bisa yakin aku lahir saat itu?"

"Orang tuamu, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berbohong?"

Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan sepupu kecilnya itu.

"Akukan tak melihat kejadiannya, bisa saja sebenarnya aku lahir pada bulan Januari atau... April?"

"Konyol!" komentar Shinichi singkat.

Conan mengendikkan pundaknya seraya berujar

"Bisa sajakan?"

"Dan untuk alasan apa orang tuamu melakukan hal itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudahlah, itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. Kau hanya tak menyukai hari ulang tahun." Shinichi bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu beranjak menuju pintu yang mengarah ke dapur.

"Niichan." panggilan dari Conan membuat Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya, detektif SMA itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang sepupu.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa yang menyenangkan dari hari ulang tahun?"

Diam sejenak namun pada akhirnya Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Conan tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersama orang-orang yang menurutmu spesial."

Dan setelahnya sosok Shinichi menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangan bocah SD tersebut.

* * *

"Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan."

Tak perlu mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Conan sudah tahu siapa yang melontarkan komentar seperti itu padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Suara dengusan disusul dengan langkah kaki mendekat menjadi sahutan akan balasan yang tadi diucapkan bocah berkacamata itu.

"Seandainya orang-orang yang mengatakan kau dewasa itu melihatmu sekarang mereka pasti akan kecewa. Faktanya kau terlihat bocah sekali."

"Seperti kau bukan saja, Haibara." Conan mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak perempuan yang seusianya itu.

"Aku memang masih bocah." Haibara menjawab tak acuh seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kawannya tersebut.

"Dimana profesor?" tanya Conan yang sedari tadi tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran sang pemilik rumah.

"Di labnya."

"Rongsokan apa lagi yang dia buat?" Conan kembali menatap ponselnya yang tadi bergetar.

"Kalau profesor dengar dia pasti kecewa."

"Memang begitulah kata Shinichi-niichan."

"Yayaya, kau hanya mendengarkan perkataan niichanmu tersayang."

Conan tak menanggapi sindiran tersebut, bocah SD itu menggerutu saat membaca pesan yang tertera di ponselnya.

Haibara tak perlu bertanya kenapa temannya itu bisa terlihat kesal, pada nyatanya ia sudah sangat tahu apa sumber yang menjadikan kawannya tersebut seperti ini.

"Masih berusaha membujuk niichanmu?"

Conan menatap sekilas Haibara sebelum menjawab

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang salah memang dengan merayakan ulang tahun?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak suka keramaian yang berisik."

"Merayakannya belum tentu harus ramai-ramaikan?"

"Aku tak suka kue kelewat manis dengan krim yang sangat tebal masuk ke pencernaanku."

Baru saja Haibara ingin menimpali perkataan Conan, bocah berkacamata itu sudah terlebih dahulu kembali membuka suara.

"Dan aku tak suka pita dan balon."

Haibara mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Dan kenapa kau beranggapan merayakan ulang tahun harus memiliki itu semua?"

"Pengalaman." jawab Conan singkat.

"Pfftt..." Haibara berusaha menahan tawanya membayangkan teman berkacamatanya itu berada di tengah-tengah lautan anak kecil dengan pita dan balon disetiap sudut ruangan serta kue penuh krim warna-warni yang besar.

"Tak usah membayangkannya, aku ingin menghilangkan ingatan menyebalkan tersebut."

"Tidak... Tidak..." Haibara masih berusaha meredamkan tawanya "Itu wajarkan?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Wajar apanya?" tanya Conan balik, tak mengerti maksud perkataan temannya itu.

"Sebagai anak kecil, hal itu wajar."

Conan tak mengatakan apapun jadi Haibara memilih untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan setahuku kau masihlah anak kecil."

"Terserah deh." Conan melompat turun dari sofa yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Haibara saat melihat bocah berkacamata itu menarik ranselnya yang masih ada di sofa. Memang, Conan langsung pergi ke rumah Profesor setelah pulang sekolah.

"Ya, ucapkan salamku pada profesor dan terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

"Hei."

Conan menatap Haibara, merasa yakin kalau dirinyalah yang dipanggil karena, memang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini, inti dalam merayakan ulang tahun itu bukan terletak pada kue, pita, balon, atau keramaiannya melainkan pada rasa syukurmu. Lagipula berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang yang kau sayangi itu akan melipatgandakan kebahagiaanmu."

Diam sejenak namun akhirnya Conan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu Haibara? Kau tak cocok mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Pembawaanmu itu identik dengan kesuraman jadi, saat tiba-tiba kau mengatakan kalimat penuh cahaya itu kau terlihat seperti penyihir yang habis mengikuti siraman rohani."

"Sialan!" umpat gadis kecil itu, matanya mendelik tak suka pada Conan yang kini tengah tertawa.

"Puaslah tertawa untuk saat ini Conan..." yang disebut namanya menghentikan tawa secara tiba-tiba, ia kenal nada suara yang seperti ini, kalau Haibara sudah mengeluarkannya dapat dipastikan gadis kecil itu memiliki rencana licik untuk membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Aku tak sabar melihat wajahmu tiga hari lagi dan... Apa kau tahu? Karena aku baik hati maka aku dengan sangat senang hati membantu mereka yang ingin memberimu hadiah untuk mencari tempatmu bersembunyi..." dengan sengaja melambatkan ucapannya, Haibara menikmati wajah horror Conan "...nanti"

Oh ya, bagaimana bisa Conan lupa 3 hari lagi ia akan bertemu dengan hari ke-4 dalam bulan Mei. Dan membuat Haibara mendendam disaat seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Temannya itu bisa mengacaukan rencana bersembunyinya yang sudah ia susun 3 hari 3 malam itu.

* * *

Sebenarnya Shinichi bukanlah seseorang yang berfikir ulang tahun itu mesti dirayakan, pemuda detektif itu setuju dengan Conan kalau tak ada yang spesial pada tanggal kelahiran namun, sebagai sepupu serta kakak yang baik Shinichi harus memastikan kalau Conan memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang normal. Ia masih kelas 1 SD jadi tak ada salahnya merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temannya. Bersenang-senang dan bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di kamar atau di ruang santai. Begitulah setidaknya apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda SMA tersebut.

Namun dari semua itu, sesungguhnya ada satu hal yang sangat mendasari Shinichi kenapa ia enggan menuruti permintaan sang sepupu untuk pergi pada hari ulang tahun mereka. Shinichi sangat suka melihat wajah cemberut sepupu kecilnya tersebut.

"Kudengar dari profesor, teman-temanmu akan merayakan ulang tahunmu di rumahnya besok." Shinichi melirik Conan yang merengut kesal kendati matanya masih terfokus menatap buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Oh ya? Aku tak tahu." jawab Conan tanpa perlu menyembunyikan nada sinis di suaranya.

"Oh! Apa itu kejutan? Kalau begitu aku telah membocorkannya."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk bocorannya."

Tawa Shinichi lepas begitu saja mendengar ucapan bernada menyindir yang diberikan Conan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu niichan?"

Habis kesabaran, Conan menutup bukunya lalu menatap sang sepupu yang duduk di hadapannya.  
Niatnya untuk membaca di ruang santai mereka hancur total. Seharusnya tadi ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk membaca di kamar.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Shinichi santai "Kau masih membenci perayaan ulang tahun?"

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tak menyukainya."

"Ya terserahlah."

Melihat jam di ponselnya, Conan melompat turun dari sofa setelah mengetahui kalau hari masihlah pukul 10 pagi. Hari libur membuat waktu berjalan lama bagi bocah SD itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Keluar."

"Pastikan kau tak diculik supaya dapat menghadiri pesta besok Conan."

Mendecih kesal Conan mengabaikan ucapan serta tawa sepupunya itu dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

Kalau disuruh memilih tempat untuk menenangkan diri maka tanpa ragu Conan akan memilih toko buku. Kalau ditanya kenapa? Bocah berkacamata itu hanya akan mengendikkan bahunya serta berujar 'aku hanya suka melihat buku berjejer di rak.'

Maka dari itu disinilah ia berada, mengelilingi rak buku seraya meniti buku-buku yang ada, siapa tahu ada yang akan menarik perhatiannya.

Conan menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap satu buku dengan mata berbinar, astaga! Itu buku misteri yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau hari inilah volume terbarunya terbit.

Letaknya yang tinggi membuat bocah SD itu merengut kesal, baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau tubuhnya itu pendek dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan kursi tangga atau sekiranya melihat sang pegawai toko namun tak satupun yang tampak di matanya.

Baru saja ia ingin pergi mencari sang pegawai, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu terulur dan mengambil buku incarannya.  
Tanpa sadar Conan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan tanpa bisa dicegah keterkejutan tampak di wajahnya saat menyadari siapa yang mengambil buku itu.

"Kaito!"

"Astaga... Panggil aku Kaito-oniichan dong Conan." pinta pemuda SMA yang dipanggil Kaito itu.

"Ogah."

"Padahal kau tak masalah memanggil Shinichi dengan panggilan niichan."

Conan mengerling bosan mendengar protesan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ini."

Conan menengadah menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangan berisi buku yang tadi.

"Kau mau buku inikan?"

"Hm... Makasih." menerima buku yang dimaksud, Conan segera memutar tubuhnya lalu beranjak menuju kasir.

"Oooh... Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit padaku Conan." ujar Kaito dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

Bocah SD yang diajak bicara memutar bola matanya bosan, bisa-bisanya pemuda yang seumuran dengan sepupunya itu memiliki tingkah anomali yang menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kaito melirik Conan yang berjalan di sisinya, siapa yang juga menyerukan pertanyaan barusan.

"Sekedar berjalan-jalan."

Conan mendengus mendengar jawaban tersebut, dasar kurang kerjaan!

Tak menyahuti perkataan sang lawan bicara tadi, Conan segera menyerahkan buku yang ingin ia beli ke kasir di saat mereka sudah sampai.  
Baru saja bocah berkacamata itu hendak membayar, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Oh, biarkan aku saja."

Conan mengerjab bingung saat Kaito menerima bungkusan dari sang kasir setelah pemuda yang ia tahu tinggal di Ekoda itu memberikan beberapa uang.  
Apa yang terjadi pada salah satu teman sepupunya itu?  
Dia tahu kalau Kaito itu aneh (khususnya trik sulapnya itu) tapi sampai membayarkan?

Sangking bingungnya bahkan ia tak sadar kalau pemuda SMA yang sedari tadi ia amati itu kini tengah menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari toko.

"Kalau kau menunjukkan wajah kebingungan lebih lama lagi, nanti kucium nih."

Conan tersentak mendengar ucapan Kaito, segera ia lepaskan tangannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Da-dasar pedophile!" teriaknya dengan telunjuk menuding Kaito.

Tanpa bisa dicegah tawa mengalir dari belah bibir Kaito melihat reaksi sepupu kritikus sulap favoritnya itu.

"Astaga! Tampaknya tinggal bersama Shinichi terlalu lama membawa dampak buruk bagimu Conan." ujarnya di sela-sela tawa yang masih mengudara.

Conan cemberut mendengarnya, apa yang dikatakannya memanglah benar! Ucapan pemuda SMA itu saja yang amoral.

"Perkataanmu itu menjijikan tahu!"

Kaito mendengus geli mendengar perkataan bocah SD itu. Sedikit membungkukkan badan, pemuda SMA yang hobi bermain sulap itu menekan salah satu pipi Conan dengan telunjuknya.

"Maksudkutuh di sini." ujarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau itu imut banget Conan!"

Yang dimaksud hanya sanggup menepuk dahinya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar aneh dan menjengkelkan. Dan karena alasan itulah ia tidak mau memanggil teman sepupunya itu dengan 'niichan'.

"Sudahlah. Mana bukuku?" tanya Conan yang sudah lelah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Menyerahkan bungkusan yang ada di tangannya, Kaito dapat melihat mata bocah SD itu berbinar senang. Dasar,sekalipun sikap sok dewasa pada nyatanya tetaplah anak-anak.

"Berapa harganya?"

Conan tak menatap sang lawan bicara melainkan sibuk mengeluarlan dompetnya.

"Tak perlu. Itu hadiah."

"Hadiah?" mendongak, Conan menatap sang lawan bicara yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Besok kau ulang tahunkan? Itu hadiah dariku."

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

Menunjukkan seringgai penuh percaya diri, Kaito berujar dengan bangganya.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku."

Seketika Conan merasa menyesal telah bertanya, seharusnya ia tahu kalau akhirnya Kaito akan berlagak.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Kalau teman sepupunya itu tahu hari ulang tahunnya seharusnya Kaito juga tahu hari ulang tahun Shinichi.

"Kau juga tahu kalau Shinichi-niichan berulang tahun besok?"

"Tentu saja."

Mendengarnya tanpa bisa dicegah membuat Conan menyeringgai senang, luar biasa senang.

Kalau sepupunya itu tak mengizinkannya lari dari perayaan yang dibuat teman-temannya besok, maka setidaknya ia harus ikut terseret merasakan derita bersamanya.

* * *

Sebenarnya sejak kepulangan Conan dari acara jalan-jalannya kemarin Shinichi sudah merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan sepupunya itu. Entah mengapa aura gelap yang beberapa hari terakhir menyelimutinya itu telah menghilang. Apalagi melihat bocah SD itu tersenyum riang saat ingin sekolah tadi dimana hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka, hari yang sangat ingin dihindari sepupunya itu. Tapi, walau merasakan ada yang tidak beres, Shinichi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain berangkat dengan pikiran yang terheran-heran.

Sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah setelah seharian harus menuntut ilmu di lembaga pendidikan formal alias sekolah.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SHINICHI-NIICHAN!"

Reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan pemuda SMA itu adalah keterkejutan, hal wajar yang pasti akan dialami semua manusia apabila tiba-tiba disambut oleh suara teriakan dan letusan balon.  
Dapat dilihatnya Conan berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman (atau mungkin bisa disebut cengiran) yang tampak tak biasa, sisa-sisa balon yang tadi dipecahkan oleh bocah itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Conan?"

"Ya, niichan?"

"Kau... Baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Shinichi yang jujur saja tengah mengkhawatirkan kewarasan sepupunya itu.

"Oh, tentu saja niichan. Apa ada yang salah dariku?" Conan memiringkan kepalanya polos dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajah. Seriusan, Shinichi yakin kalau bocah SD itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa dikejar-kejar para wanita yang ingin memberimu hadiah membuat otakmu jadi konslet?"

Conan tertawa mendengar perkataan barusan membuat Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja tidak niichan! Aku menikmati hari ini, hadiah yang kudapatkan banyak sekali!"

Shinichi semakin yakin kalau sepupu kecilnya itu sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya!" terlalu capat dan terlalu bersemangat "Apalagi saat di rumah profesor tadi, ada kue penuh krim yang sangaaat enak!"

Oh tidak, kalau seperti ini Shinichi harus berkata apa pada kedua orang tua anak itu? Dia tidak mau mendapatkan tuntuttan dan masuk penjara karena menyebabkan anak orang gila.

"Oh ya niichan."

Shinichi menatap sepupunya yang baru saja memanggil

"Aku mau pergi bermain jadi, nikmati hari ulangtahunmu niichan."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dengan cepat Conan berlalu melewatinya, Shinichi sendiri entah harus merespon seperti apa jadi, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam rumah.

'Sudahlah, mungkin otaknya memang sedang konslet.' pikir pemuda SMA itu.

"Tunggu..." Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari sesuatu "Tadi dia bilang menikmati?"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SHINICHI-NIICHAN!"

Suara teriakan dan pecahan balon kembali menyapa indra pendengarnya bersamaan dengan suara terompet yang sangat nyaring. Mata tajam detektif muda itu memandang tak percaya ruang santai yang baru saja ia masuki.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada pita dan balon yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan di langit-langitpun.

"Niichan..." panggilan bernada khas anak-anak itu berhasil manarik atensi Shinichi.

"Ayumi?"

Anak perempuan yang ia tahu sebagai salah satu teman dari sepupunya itu mengangguk riang saat ia menyebut namanya.

"Kata Conan, Shinichi-niichan merasa kesepian karena Ran-neechan sedang tak ada untuk merayakan ulang tahun niichan karena itu, aku, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai..." Ayumi menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu "Datang kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahun niichan. Lihat ada kue cantik ini juga loh, Conan yang memesankannya khusus untuk niichan."

Shinichi memandang kue yang dimaksud, melihatnya saja sudah membuat perut mulas, terlalu banyak mengandung glukosa.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud menikmati oleh bocah berkacamata itu? Sialan!

Dari sudut matanya, Shinichi dapat melihat anak perempuan yang bernama Ai itu menyeringgai seraya menunjukkan kamera di tangannya. Membulatkan kedua matanya setelah beberapa detik berspekulasi dalam otak lalu menarik kesimpulan yang sangat memungkinkan

Anak itu gak mencoba merekam tampangnya nantikan?

* * *

Conan tertawa puas di dalam kamarnya, walau ia nyaris tertangkap oleh sepupunya saat ia kembali tadi tapi berkat kecerdasan dan sedikit kelicikan ia berhasil meloloskan diri ke kamar.

Ia tak sabar untuk melihat tampang niichannya saat merayakan ulang tahun tadi khususnya saat memakan kue yang ia pesan secara spesial dengan uang tabungannya, terima kasih untuk Haibara yang mau bekerja sama untuk merekam segala kejadian yang terjadi saat ia pergi tadi. Walau bayarannya ia harus mentraktir temannya itu selama seminggu penuh.

Selain itu, ia harus bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang sangat mudah dibujuk, cukup mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis serta wajah yang sedikit memelas, mereka akan segera percaya dengan perkataannya.

"CONAAAANN!"

Tawa bocah berkacamata itu semakin meledak mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Sudah ia duga, meminta Kaito untuk mendekor ruangan adalah pilihan terbaik, khususnya untuk kamar dan kamar mandi sepupunya.  
Dia tak bisa membayangkan Shinichi akan mandi di ruang yang dipenuhi pita dan balon warna warni serta bebek karet kuning di ofuronya. Oh sungguh, itu hal yang sangat sulit dibayangkan.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya mengirim pesan terima kasih pada Kaito, tentunya dengan tambahan 'Oniichan' yang selalu diinginkan pesulap itu.

Kalau bagi Shinichi ulang tahun itu menyenangkan karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang spesial dan bagi Haibara menyenangkan karena bisa berbagi kesenangan dan rasa syukur maka bagi Conan, ulang tahun memang menyenangkan karena bisa mengerjai Shinichi-niichannya tercinta.  
Haaa...~ dia tak sabar untuk 4 Mei tahun depan.

END


End file.
